Home Sweet Home
by mik4el
Summary: Fic ringan dengan sedikit fluff. EXO Fanfic. KrisxChanyeol. CrackPair./"Karena rumahku sesungguhnya adalah kau"/ DLDR! Enjoy!


"Home Sweet Home"

Created by 2moons © 130310

Warning:

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Crack Pair 'Wu Yi Fan (Kris) x Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)'

Rush Plot

Minim description

Romance with Fluffy

"..." = talk

'...' = mind

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

.:2moons:.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan mengendap menuju sofa berwarna krem di ruang tengah _dorm_ EXO K. Kebetulan, _dorm _sedang sepi. Ada sebuah rencana jahil tersusun di otaknya. Ia terus berjalan dengan pelan agar langkahnya yang lebar itu tidak diketahui. Di sana. Di sofa krem itu ada seseorang yang menjadi target kejahilannya.

.

.

.

Kris sekarang sudah berada tepat di belakang sofa. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah seseorang itu. Dia terlihat serius sekali memainkan _gadget_ canggih yang ada ditangannya dan itu membuat Kris cemburu. Orang tersebut bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kris.

Maka Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya agak tinggi, lalu perlahan menjatuhkannya ke pundak orang itu sambil kemudian berkata sedikit berteriak,

.

.

"CHANLIE!"

.

.

Kris bisa merasakan pundak orang yang dipanggilnya Chanlie terlonjak. Kemudian Kris terkekeh pelan. Membuat orang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu...

.

.

.

.

TAK

Orang itu menoyor kepala Kris dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau makin menyebalkan saja, Wufan."

Chanlie –atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Chanyeol–, kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah _gadget_ yang sedang ia genggam. Ia dapat merasakan Kris berpindah dari belakang sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku baru datang dan kau sudah mengataiku menyebalkan."

Chanyeol menoleh. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kris yang dibuat-buat menjadi sedih. Dan rasanya ia ingin meledakkan tawanya tepat di hadapan wajah Kris saat itu juga, –jika ia tega–. Namun ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Wufan, kau terlihat seperti oh–so–not–Kris jika bermimik seperti itu. Kau tidak imut sama sekali kalau kau mau tahu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol langsung membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatan anehnya itu. Kris menoleh memperhatikan _tab_ yang sedang dibuka oleh kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat banyak foto tertera di sana. Foto ia bersama Chanyeol yang diambil oleh fans. Rupanya Chanyeol sedang _browsing_ tentang 'Krisyeol Couple'.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka _browsing_ hal-hal seperti ini, Chanlie."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"A –a– a, kau sensitif sekali sih. Tentu saja boleh."

Kris berkata sambil mencubit kecil hidung mancung milik Chanyeol. Yang hidungnya dicubit hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan mendelikkan matanya.

"Kris, sakit! Kau membuat hidungku merah, lihat!"

Kris tertawa dan itu membuat Chanyeol makin kesal saja. Chanyeol meletakkan iPad yang tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja. Dengan kesal, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris hingga Kris terjatuh dari sofa karenanya. Chanyeol kemudian tertawa melihat Kris. Namun tawanya seketika menghilang ketika ia mendengar Kris mengaduh.

"Ouch!"

Panik. Chanyeol turun dari sofa lalu menghampiri Kris yang terduduk di lantai.

"Kris kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas. Chanyeol memerhatikan Kris. Sepertinya punggung Kris terantuk pinggiran sofa. 'Pasti sakit' pikirnya. Chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung Kris. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kris yang bergetar seperti menahan tawa. Tunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kris! Kau menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Kris. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia dikerjai oleh Kris dalam beberapa menit ini.

.

.

GREP

.

.

"Hahaha _okay okay_, aku tahu."

Kris memeluk Chanyeol erat. Menghentikan Chanyeol yang terus memukulinya. Juga demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol balas memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Kris mengelus pelan surai hitam kekasihnya.

"Kris kau sangat menyebalkan. _I hate you_."

Chanyeol berkata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Kris. Ia terkekeh. Kemudian balas berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol.

"_I know_. _I miss you_."

"Aku juga. Hmm satu bulan."

"_What_?"

"Satu bulan kau pulang ke Kanada."

"_Yeah_."

"Masalah keluargamu?"

"Sudah selesai. Makanya aku cepat-cepat kembali kesini."

"Astaga, kau memang gila, Kris."

Kris tertawa. Chanyeol juga tertawa. Keduanya tetap pada posisi sebelumnya. Tak berniat melepas pelukan rindu yang ada. Malah makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tanya kenapa, Kris."

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Hah~ kenapa kau cepat-cepat kesini dari Kanada? Kenapa tidak kerumah EXO M–maksudku _dorm_– dulu untuk istirahat? Kau kan pasti lelah."

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus pelan lengan Kris lalu menggenggamnya. Menyatukan jari jemari keduanya.

"Kris-"

.

.

"Karena rumahku sesungguhnya adalah kau, Chanyeol."

Rona merah berlomba-lomba menghias wajah putih Chanyeol. Ia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kris. Tak ingin Kris tahu kalau dia tersipu malu. Kris tersenyum. Tak perlu melihat pun ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu merona.

"Gombal!"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Kris.

"Hahaha _no way_, aku serius."

Kris menarik wajah Chanyeol ke arahnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kris makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak diantara mereka makin menipis...

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kris sudah pu–YA TUHAN!"

Mereka terlonjak. Buru-buru melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain dan berdiri. Melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, terlihat Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya dengan mata melotot. Tiba-tiba suasana terasa canggung.

"Baekhyun ini-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Maaf mengganggu kalian, a-aku keluar dulu!"

Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah memerah. Meninggalkan sepasang manusia yang menatap heran kepergiannya.

'Ya Tuhan mataku yang _innocent_!' gerutu Baekhyun di sela perjalanannya.

Sementara mereka saling terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ehm!"

"A-apa?!"

Kris berdehem. Chanyeol terkejut lalu menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Jadi..ada yang menungguku ternyata."

"Si-siapa? Aku tidak menunggumu! A-aku menunggu kekasihku, dasar sok tahu!"

Ups! Chanyeol, sepertinya lain kali kau perlu merangkai kata dulu sebelum menjawab. Secara tidak langsung kau bilang kau menunggu Kris ya kan.

"Hahahaha kau tidak bisa membohongiku Chanlie~"

Kris berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mundur merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam. 'Tembok sialan!' Ahh, Chanyeol tak bisa menghindar lagi rupanya. Kris menyeringai. Memepetkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol.

"K-Kris kau mau apa?!"

.

.

.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Kris di bibir merah Chanyeol dan...

.

.

GREP

Direngkuhnya tubuh tinggi sang kekasih.

.

.

"_Nothing_."

Chanyeol merona lagi. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

"_I'm home, baby _Chanlie."

"_Welcome home, my_ Wu."

-END-

a/n: hi, im back haha makasi buat reviewer di ff saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya hehe. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini. Saya juga kebetulan lagi suka sama pairing krisyeol/chankris. So, mind to review?n_n

.

.

.

See you in my next story!

Sign,

2moons

.:written by 2moons 130310 14:45:.


End file.
